<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【團|西】小王子和他馴養的小狐狸 by ObsidianOnVelvet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578282">【團|西】小王子和他馴養的小狐狸</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianOnVelvet/pseuds/ObsidianOnVelvet'>ObsidianOnVelvet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>小王子和他馴養的小狐狸 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 团西, 團西</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianOnVelvet/pseuds/ObsidianOnVelvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>童話風。<br/>失心瘋。<br/>一個腦袋有洞的故事。</p><p>團↔西；團西無差</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka &amp; Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, 西团, 西團</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>小王子和他馴養的小狐狸 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>✥</p><p> </p><p>長在山谷裡的大蘋果，喜歡上每天對著它流口水的小狐狸。但大蘋果不想被小狐狸吃掉，也不想掉下來把小狐狸砸死。</p><p>"美味的大蘋果，你什麼時候才願意被我採摘呢？"小狐狸尖尖的爪子撓著樹幹，判斷能夠順利蹭上樹的可能性。</p><p>"在我高興的時侯，我會允許你採摘我。"</p><p>"那怎樣才能讓你高興呢？"</p><p>"這裡有很多蟲子，它們會蛀壞我的果肉，腐蝕我的心靈。"</p><p>"嗯～那要做些清理了～"我可不想吃到腐爛的大蘋果呢～</p><p>"那就拜託你了。"</p><p>於是小狐狸屁顛屁顛地邀請了他在花叢裡認識的小蜘蛛來幫忙。</p><p>小蜘蛛叫瑪奇，她在看見大蘋果的瞬間，就決定這輩子都要跟隨這顆大蘋果，守護他。她甚至決定，在必要的時侯，她會對那隻想採摘蘋果的小狐狸狠狠咬上一口，把毒液注射到牠的血液裡。</p><p>"蜘蛛總是有益。"大蘋果很滿意，煩人的蟲子被清理掉了，但他還沒滿足。</p><p>"我可以吃你了嗎～"</p><p>"我生長的地方很高，你那麼小隻，爬上來的時侯，一個不小心就會摔死。"</p><p>他說得沒錯。小狐狸咬著自己的爪子。那怎麼辦好呢？</p><p>"去偷一些書來。"大蘋果告訴牠，"一本一本疊起來，只要疊得夠高，你就能把我摘下來了。"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小狐狸一溜煙跑走了。再回來的時侯，牠已經捧著幾本書，那些書堆得高高的，把牠整張臉都遮起來，連毛茸茸的狐狸耳朵也看不見了。</p><p>真是驚人的行動力。大蘋果思索著。這樣下去他不出一個月就要被吃掉了。</p><p>於是在小狐狸堆著書的時侯，大蘋果開口說話了。</p><p>"那本書看起來很有趣。"</p><p>"這是一本漫畫。"小狐狸告訴他。</p><p>"我沒見過。"</p><p>"你竟然沒有見過？噢…當然了，你是一顆大蘋果嘛。"</p><p>"好看嗎？"</p><p>"我不知道，看起來就好好看的樣子…"小狐狸翻開那本漫畫。</p><p>半個小時過去了。</p><p>那是一隻容易分心的小狐狸。大蘋果覺得自己得逞了。</p><p>然而，當他看著小狐狸翻開下一本，津津有味地讀起來的時候，他有些不滿起來。</p><p>大蘋果也想看書。</p><p>"……"大蘋果一語不發，氣氛開始變得有些瘆人。</p><p>小狐狸的耳朵抖動了一下。然後又抖動了幾下。</p><p>牠終於望向大蘋果，問道，"你也想看嗎？"</p><p>"嗯。"</p><p>"誒～你要怎麼看～"把書掛在樹枝上？</p><p>"唸給我聽。"</p><p>"這樣你會高興嗎～"小狐狸不忘初衷地問道。牠可不想做白工。</p><p>"我會相當高興。"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>接下來的日子，小狐狸帶來了很多書，牠靠在蘋果樹下，一本又一本地給大蘋果唸牠從人類那裡偷來的故事書，牠每唸完一本，就把書疊起來，然後坐在上面唸下一本。每當一個故事結束，牠都會離大蘋果再近一點。</p><p> </p><p>秋風起，楓葉滿山滿谷地轉紅了，大蘋果無聲地聽著，他覺得世界是寧靜的，沒有樹葉落地的聲音，也沒有翻頁的聲音，只有小狐狸陰柔好聽的聲音。小狐狸是一個說故事的能手，牠可以用多變的聲調，一人幾角地演完一個故事。</p><p> </p><p>"團長！如果我們出手，就會跟全世界的黑道為敵啊！"小狐狸粗聲粗氣地說。</p><p>"你怕了嗎？"小狐狸低聲詢問。</p><p>"不，我高興極了…！請命令我們吧，團長！"小狐狸興奮地齜牙裂嘴。</p><p>"我現在下令，殺了他們！"小狐狸沉聲下令，但仍是掩不住有些尖細的嗓子。</p><p>那造成了一個很有趣的反差。</p><p>"你剛才是不是笑了？"小狐狸擰著眉頭問。</p><p>"我沒有。"大蘋果無辜地道。</p><p>"我不唸了。"小狐狸氣噗噗丟下書。</p><p>"我覺得你把那個魔術師演得很好。"大蘋果想繼續聽故事。</p><p>"那可是我最喜歡的角色～"小狐狸一被稱讚心情馬上好了起來，洋洋自得地晃悠著尾巴。</p><p>牠可變得真快。</p><p>"魔術師也跟他們一起去偷拍賣會的寶物嗎？"大蘋果問。</p><p>"嗯～魔術師有幫忙～但他對寶物沒有興趣呢～"</p><p>"哦，竟然有人對寶物沒有興趣？"</p><p>"魔術師是為了團長才出現的喲～"</p><p>"那後來發生什麼事了？"</p><p>小狐狸在大蘋果的循循善誘下又說起了友克鑫的故事，故事說到後來，小狐狸越來越難過，連耳朵都耷拉了下來。</p><p>"魔術師好可憐啊。"小狐狸感到沮喪，牠覺得自己完全可以心同感受。</p><p>"你覺得團長除念後會實現他的願望嗎？"大蘋果問道。</p><p>小狐狸抬起頭，望著大蘋果。</p><p>"你覺得我把這些書都唸完之後，你會讓我採摘嗎？"</p><p>那還真是一個難堪的問題。</p><p>這隻多疑又聰明的小狐狸。</p><p>"總有一天。"大蘋果如此告訴牠。</p><p>無妨。小狐狸嘴角揚起高高的弧度，那讓牠露出了尖尖的獠牙。</p><p>他餓得越久，胃口便越好。</p><p>忍耐是美德。小狐狸是一隻有修養的狐狸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小狐狸這天來找他的時侯，眼睛裡有彩色的漩渦。牠走得不太穩，看起來暈乎乎，輕飄飄的。</p><p>牠是嗑了什麼嗎？</p><p>"我今天碰到了青澀的果實，足足有四顆呢，我把每一顆都舔了一口，味道～好棒呀～真想他們快點長大啊～～～"</p><p>大蘋果突然覺得有些嫉妒。牠因為會別的蘋果離我而去嗎？但那是好事，不是嗎？他要走的時侯，就讓他走吧。再說，他也沒有任何能力可以留下那隻隨心所欲的小狐狸。</p><p>"不過我最想吃的還是你喲～"</p><p>"……"大蘋果認為自己剛才想了多餘的事情。</p><p>"你今天給我帶了什麼書來？"</p><p>"世界的七大美色。"</p><p>"感覺是一本好書。"</p><p>"嗯哼～"小狐狸的嘴角驕傲地揚起來。那還用說～我挑的～</p><p> </p><p>大蘋果開始嚮往那些書中的世界，那些關於尋寶、冒險的故事。</p><p> </p><p>"我想離開這裡，遊歷這個世界。"</p><p>"你可以在我肚子裡遊歷世界喲～"</p><p>"若是這樣，我會拜託瑪奇把毒液注射到我身上，希望你喜歡那個味道。"</p><p>那該有多難吃啊。小狐狸撇了撇嘴。</p><p>大蘋果沒有告訴小狐狸，它本來就是帶毒的，它在一片致命的土壤生長，才能長成這般令人垂涎欲滴的鮮艷模樣。吃他一口，足以讓一頭獅子早登極樂，何況是小狐狸。</p><p> </p><p>這隻小小的，每天變著戲法逗他高興的狐狸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有一天，小狐狸覺得這樣效率太慢了，於是打家劫舍地偷了很多很多書，直到自己再也搬不動的時侯，牠被人類發現了。</p><p>"好好的狐狸不偷雞，反而偷起書來了？"</p><p>"橫豎都是偷，給我往死裡打！"</p><p>小狐狸拖著重重的書逃得不快，被人類打個半死。最後牠放棄了那些拚命偷來的書，風也似地竄上不斷落在身上的鐵棒，把逮到自己的人類全部咬死。牠好喜歡那些噴濺出來的血液，跟大蘋果的顏色一樣好看。</p><p>牠想到大蘋果便餓得流口水，但牠面前只有這些屍體。</p><p>"湊合湊合吧。"小狐狸咬開了一片胸膛。</p><p>一隻茹毛飲血的狐狸。</p><p>月光在地上照出了一個猙獰的影子。</p><p>穀倉裡的動物雞飛狗跳，牠們不知道自己永遠地失去了主人，只覺如臨大敵。</p><p>"多謝款待～"小狐狸心滿意足地舔了舔爪子，又舔了舔嘴巴。銳利的金色眸子掃向那些躁動不停的動物。</p><p>"這個月的糧倉，又找好了～"小狐狸彎起眼睛，牠喜歡聽他們尖叫，喜歡看他們恐懼的眼神，喜歡他們無助又屈辱的姿態，喜歡到他覺得自己上了癮。</p><p>對於殺戮這件事，牠已經無法回頭了。</p><p>那本來就是狐狸天生天養的本能。</p><p>但唯獨牠把它發揮得淋漓盡致。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>大蘋果看到空手而回的小狐狸，有些失望，但他也看到小狐狸身上的傷。人類弄出來的傷痕。</p><p>他正要好奇，又發現小狐狸今天有些與平常不同的怪異。</p><p>牠本來是一隻擁有美麗毛色的紅色狐狸，月光下牠的身姿依舊優雅，只是漂亮的毛髮沾滿血污，讓牠看起來有些沉重。它傷痕纍纍但笑容滿面，神情有些顛狂，又有些亢奮。</p><p>在傷成那樣的狀況下，那幅模樣並不尋常。</p><p>但又有種說不出的吸引力。</p><p>牠是因為他而變成這個樣子的嗎？</p><p>大蘋果沒有問出口，因為他感到小狐狸把自己窩進了樹洞裡。</p><p>過了一會，小狐狸開口說話了。</p><p>"我快要死了。"小狐狸裝出奄奄一息的聲音，"你就讓我吃一口嘛～好不好～"</p><p>"……"大蘋果覺得這真是一隻狡猾的小狐狸。"吃我並不會讓你變好。"</p><p>"小氣鬼。"</p><p>"晚安。"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>趁小狐狸睡著的時侯，大蘋果拜託小蜘蛛用蛛網把樹洞堵起來，好讓小狐狸避過人類的搜捕。</p><p>三天三夜後，小狐狸原地復活了，牠跳了起來，卻忘起自己睡在樹洞裡，頭上被撞出一個大包。</p><p>小狐狸眼冒金星的時侯，一個沉穩的聲音響起來。</p><p>"早安，你看起來很精神。"</p><p>小狐狸看了看面前厚厚的蜘蛛網，抓了一道口子跳出去，牠繞著蘋果樹打圈圈，大尾巴一擺一擺的，摩挲著樹幹。</p><p>"早安，我的大蘋果。"</p><p>牠看起來完全好了。</p><p>真是上帝的寵兒。大蘋果想道。</p><p> </p><p>小狐狸上跳下躍，牠一巴掌拍死一隻蝴蝶，把蝴蝶都拍光之後，把牠們送給瑪奇。</p><p>"這是報酬。"小狐狸說。</p><p>"真是稀罕。"瑪奇覺得這些蝴蝶多到吃完之前就會爛掉。</p><p>"妳織的蛛網很漂亮喲～跟妳一樣漂亮～"小狐狸開始油腔滑調，"如果能把妳吃掉，也是我的榮幸～"</p><p>"你聞起來很臭。"瑪奇駕輕就熟地無視小狐狸，"去洗個澡。"</p><p> </p><p>小狐狸洗完澡回來的時候，使勁地抖了一會毛，把身上的水甩乾。</p><p>大蘋果喜歡牠把水灑到樹上，那是清涼的甘霖，也喜歡看牠抖毛的模樣，那很惹人喜愛。</p><p>“我不知道這附近原來有山泉。”</p><p>“那在山的後頭。”</p><p>“遠嗎？”</p><p>“我腳程很快～”</p><p>那就是遠。</p><p>大蘋果實在想不透，自己有什麼魅力讓這隻漂亮又美好的小狐狸每天都攀山涉水、風雨不改地來見他。</p><p>他大部份時間只是安靜地掛在樹上而已。</p><p>“你不應該執著於我，在我身上虛度光陰。”大蘋果對小狐狸循循善誘。</p><p>“我從來不覺得是虛度呢～”</p><p>”你應該去找別的小動物一起玩，或者找別的狐狸。”</p><p>“我比較喜歡自己一個～”</p><p>“可是有我在，你就不是自己一個了。”</p><p>“那怎樣了嗎～”小狐狸挑挑眉。</p><p>“你自相矛盾。”大蘋果幫牠指出。</p><p>“嗯～那你要快點讓我回復單身～”</p><p>“我什麼時候和你一起了。”</p><p>小狐狸啃著爪子，認真地思索。</p><p> </p><p>“昨天，今天和明天？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>✥</p><p> </p><p>我乘著一顆流星來到這個世界。那顆流星墜落時，毀掉了一整個村莊，我在那裡建立了自己的王國。 </p><p> </p><p>✥</p><p> </p><p>大蘋果偏愛那隻聰明的小狐狸。 </p><p>小狐狸不在的時間，幻影森林裡流傳著這樣的竊竊私語。 </p><p>大蘋果不知道這些話是從哪裡傳出來的。 </p><p>“我對你們一視同仁。”大蘋果說。 </p><p>“那你會把你的秘密告訴牠嗎？”小蜘蛛問。 </p><p>“再等一下。” </p><p>“再等下去你就要被吃掉了。”小蜘蛛冷冷地說，她表面上冷冷的，其實心裡很是著急。他們家的大蘋果對這種逼在眉睫的性命危險到底有沒有自覺？ </p><p>“沒關係，瑪奇。” </p><p>大蘋果說，他的聲音沉穩又平靜。</p><p>小蜘蛛於是沒有再說話。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我已經想好了怎麼吃你了。” </p><p>有一天唸完故事書後，小狐狸向他宣告。 </p><p>“我要剝了你的皮，把你切成一塊一塊，然後一口一口品嚐你的果肉、你的汁液。”小狐狸說完，吸溜一下把口水收回去。 </p><p>“是尋常路子呢。”大蘋果評價道。 </p><p>“我還要把你啃個精光，連種子也不會放過～” </p><p>“…連種子也不放過？”大蘋果帶著笑意複述道。 </p><p>“這是我對你的愛～～”小狐狸驕傲地告訴他。 </p><p>大蘋果本來還想恐嚇小狐狸把種子吃下去肚子會結出蘋果樹，然後蘋果樹會結出很多小蘋果。不過大蘋果現在閉嘴了。 </p><p>愛啊。他在心中掂量著這個詞。 </p><p>這種東西，狐狸會有嗎？ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有時小狐狸回來的時候，書都散滿了一地，牠需要重新把它們搭起來。 </p><p>牠忽發奇想地把兩本書斜著靠在一起，然後又堆起一組，最後小心翼翼地把一本書橫放在上面。 </p><p>好像不錯。小狐狸忙活起來。 </p><p>一個三角結構的宏偉書塔被搭起來了。 </p><p>“鬼斧神工～～”牠感嘆。 </p><p>自戀的小傢伙。大蘋果想道。雖然的確蠻厲害的。 </p><p>小狐狸用旁邊的小傘菇當跳台，一下子跳到最高點，炫技般在空中翻了個身，然後輕輕踩上書塔的頂端。 </p><p>書本嘩啦嘩啦地塌下來。小狐狸也跟著書本嘩啦嘩啦地掉下去。</p><p>太好玩了。小狐狸高興地在書堆裡撒歡。再來一次。 </p><p>牠照著這個玩法玩了整整一周。 </p><p>日子就是這樣被牠耗過去的。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小狐狸留在這裡的時間越來越長。 </p><p>“不如你在幻影森林定居吧。”大蘋果有一天提議道。這樣我就不用天天煩惱你什麼時候來。 </p><p>“我四海為家，居無定所。"小狐狸告訴他。"我喜歡流浪，那會讓我遇見很多有趣的東西。” </p><p>“所以你在我這裡，只是短暫地駐留而己。” </p><p>“沒錯～” </p><p>“你似乎很有信心能吃到我。”</p><p>“當然～”</p><p>“你知道吃我一口，會有什麼代價嗎？”大蘋果決定開門見山。</p><p>“你有毒這件事，我很清楚哦。我可是一隻嘗遍百草的小狐狸～”</p><p>“看到你的第一眼，我就知道你有毒了。”小狐狸續說。</p><p>“否則我為什麼會想吃你呢～” </p><p>“……” </p><p>這聽起來像是一見鍾情的告白。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>秋去冬來，大蘋果就那樣掛在樹上，看小狐狸躺在高高的書塔上瞇起眼睛曬太陽，或者在雪地裡打滾。小狐狸總是自個來，自個走，一天天的來，也從沒聽牠嫌累還是嫌麻煩。</p><p> </p><p>真是一隻堅毅的小狐狸。</p><p> </p><p>小狐狸雖然心很野、總是一刻不停地折騰著，卻可以在大蘋果身上用上許多的時間和耐性。 </p><p>牠可不是為了大蘋果破例。 </p><p>大蘋果光鮮亮麗的外表讓牠垂涎，而讓牠變得越來越偏執的，卻是他的內在。儘管大蘋果不止一次告訴牠自己有多麼地死氣沉沉，但小狐狸卻不以為然。 </p><p>牠眼中的大蘋果總是如此生機勃勃，他頑強又充滿生命力，風吹雨打也不會掉下來。</p><p>一顆神奇的大蘋果。</p><p>至高無上的美味。</p><p> </p><p>那時他們第一次一起渡過狂風暴雨。</p><p>小狐狸哪兒也去不了，蜷在樹洞裡跟大蘋果有一搭沒一搭地聊天。</p><p>"你會冷嗎？ ”小狐狸問。</p><p>“不會。” 大蘋果溫厚的聲音穿透了雨水，傳到小狐狸耳中。</p><p>“那你會害怕打雷嗎？”一道閃電劃過天際，小狐狸及時從樹洞裡跳出去。 </p><p>“那種感覺，我很早以前就忘記了。” </p><p>雷電劈中了蘋果樹，它微微冒煙，很快又被滂沱大雨澆熄。 </p><p>“你會痛嗎？”小狐狸的語氣裡沒有任何擔憂，純粹是在好奇。 </p><p>“我沒有感覺。” </p><p>明明果樹一體，他卻更像是一塊貨真價實的木頭，因為被淋濕而不可燃燒。</p><p>無法溫暖、也無法灼傷。 </p><p>“我不喜歡下雨天。”小狐狸看著那些泡了水的故事書，覺得現在連心也被澆濕了。他想一想就覺得好難過，大尾巴無精打采地垂在身後，最後索性洩氣地一頭栽進土裡。 </p><p>“可是我喜歡。” </p><p>我才不在乎你喜不喜歡。小狐狸一邊想，一邊用爪子殘殺著那些爬到鼻子上的蚯蚓，權當發洩。 </p><p>頃刻之間，就像擰乾了水，幾滴豆大的雨點吧嗒吧嗒落下後，雨過天晴。 </p><p>陽光柔和地灑在小狐狸身上。 </p><p>小狐狸從土裡探出頭來，牠頭上頂著一小撮泥土，泥土裡鑽出一株幼苗。牠身旁萬物生長，而牠渾然不覺。</p><p>“這不是你喜歡雨天的原因吧。” 小狐狸看著天邊的彩虹，問道。</p><p>“不是。”大蘋果看著那隻小狐狸，答道。</p><p>“因為彩虹總是會出現。”</p><p> </p><p>而你就像一場突如其來的大雨，洗去了塵泥，帶來了春天。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>大蘋果的興趣很廣泛，所以小狐狸會帶來很多不同的書籍。 </p><p>牠有時不是在唸故事。 </p><p>“…天上太陽／地上綠樹 </p><p>“我們的身體在大地誕生／我們的靈魂來自於天上 </p><p>“陽光及月光照耀我們的四肢／綠地滋潤我們的身體 </p><p>“將此身交給吹拂過大地的風／感謝上天賜與奇跡 </p><p>“與…” </p><p>“窟盧塔土地。”大蘋果替牠補完。 </p><p>“窟盧塔土地。”小狐狸從善如流，翻開下一頁。 </p><p>“願我們的心靈能永保安康／我願能與所有同胞分享喜樂／願能與他們分擔悲傷／請您永遠讚美窟盧塔族的人民。” </p><p>小狐狸合上了書，把它放在屁股下面。 </p><p>“還有一句。”大蘋果提醒牠。 </p><p>“沒有了喲～” </p><p>“……還有。” </p><p>小狐狸又把那本書從屁股下抽出來，原來最後一頁被黏住了。 </p><p>小狐狸重新把書頁分開，那一頁斑斑駁駁，即使已經乾涸，牠仍是能嗅出最熟悉的血腥味。</p><p>小狐狸不以為然，牠唸過的很多書都是這樣，有些甚至有缺頁，或者乾脆一個字也沒有。 </p><p>“讓我們以紅色的火紅眼為證。”小狐狸唸完了。 </p><p>很好。大蘋果在等小狐狸唸下一本，但小狐狸卻一直沒有動作。 </p><p>“你知道這本書。”小狐狸挑著眉。 </p><p>“我在這裡很久了，那讓我變得更有智慧。” </p><p>大蘋果沒有正面回答牠的問題。 </p><p>小狐狸也沒告訴大蘋果，這本書，牠是從幻影森林裡挖出來的。</p><p>牠確定大蘋果看過那本書。</p><p>他可能看過所有小狐狸給他唸過的書。</p><p>小狐狸的心怦怦狂跳。</p><p>牠從來就知道，自己想吃的，不是一顆簡單的大蘋果。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>牠剩下幾本書便能跳上樹枝了，大蘋果想。小狐狸也在想一樣的事情，牠踮起腳尖測量著。最少還差十本。然後牠奮力向樹枝一躍。 </p><p>撲了個空。 </p><p>大蘋果看著小狐狸在地上失落地甩了一下尾巴，實在想不透牠是哪來的自信。 </p><p>小狐狸麻利地跑走了，連道别也沒有。 </p><p>大蘋果覺得小狐狸就算真的很能忍，也開始急起來了。 </p><p>急著送死來了。 </p><p> </p><p>當小狐狸把書搬來的時候，大蘋果已經猜到牠這次不會循規蹈矩地給他唸書了。 </p><p>果然。 </p><p>小狐狸把書疊好之後，就直接跳上樹枝了。 </p><p>目的明確。 </p><p>牠竄上枝椏之間，一瞬間就來到大蘋果面前。 </p><p>“你今天沒有唸書給我聽。”大蘋果語氣仍是平靜。 </p><p>“不需要了～”小狐狸也乾脆直話直說，牠伸出尖尖的爪子，戳了牠的大蘋果一下。 </p><p>大蘋果微微搖晃。 </p><p>啊～這個光澤～這個顏色～這個大小～小狐狸口水直流，牠的大尾巴翹得高高的，興奮地擺動著。 </p><p>“我可以先舔你一下嗎？” </p><p>“悉隨尊便。”大蘋果說。 </p><p>於是小狐狸舔了一下。 </p><p>牠的眼睛變成了彩色漩渦。轉呀轉呀轉。 </p><p>“你還好嗎？”大蘋果覺得小狐狸快要栽下去了。 </p><p>“啊啊～”小狐狸覺得自己快不行了。”你果然～好棒啊～～♥️” </p><p>“給你一個建議。” </p><p>“嗯？” </p><p>“你根本捧不住我。也不保證我在被你採摘的時侯不會掉下去。如果你不想吃到砸爛的蘋果，你自己想想辦法。” </p><p>咦？ </p><p>誒？ </p><p>還不能吃嗎？ </p><p>小狐狸瞬間變成包子臉。</p><p>“你怎麼那麼狡猾。”小狐狸抱怨。”你比我還狐狸。” </p><p>“不是我狡猾，是因為你滿腦子都想著要吃我。”大蘋果的語氣竟然有些體諒。”但卻從來沒想過要怎樣才能吃到我。” </p><p>小狐狸灰心喪志地從樹上滑下來。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小狐狸去找小蜘蛛幫忙。 </p><p>“瑪奇，我需要你幫我織個網，作為報酬，我可以支付你一星期的蝴蝶喲～” </p><p>“不需要。”小蜘蛛的語氣很是冷漠。 </p><p>“你確定嗎～” </p><p>“我很確定。我也確定如果你敢吃他一口，我會毫不猶豫地咬死你。” </p><p>“真是凶悍…我很期待喲～”小狐狸欣慰地說，拖著尾巴去想辦法了。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>叩叩叩。 </p><p>小狐狸有禮地敲敲門，走進了貓咪萬事屋。 </p><p>店裡有一隻黑貓，還有一隻被關在籠子裡的藍眼睛布偶貓。 </p><p>小狐狸馬上被吸引了，牠很想騷擾那隻布偶貓。 </p><p>牠甩了甩尾巴，布偶貓把爪子伸出籠子，想去抓那個毛茸茸的大傢伙。 </p><p>黑貓炸毛了。 </p><p>啊～這是何等～美妙的殺氣～～ </p><p>委託轉瞬變成狩獵，小狐狸抖了抖耳朵，弓起身，一雙金眸緊逼著黑貓。 </p><p>在黑貓嘶著氣的同時，小狐狸被一頭雪豹叼了起來。 </p><p>牠銀色的皮毛像是月光。 </p><p>“爸爸，這隻小狐狸沒付錢就想打架了。” </p><p>小狐狸被丟了出去。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小狐狸下次來的時候帶了一些甜點、蛋糕和巧克力。那讓他受到了禮遇。 </p><p>三色貓太太甚至為牠泡了一壺茶。 </p><p>“我想委託你們幫我做一個籃子。”小狐狸一邊說，一邊愜意地擺動著牠的大尾巴。 </p><p>大尾巴一左一右，貓咪們的視線也一左一右。 </p><p>小狐狸沒有得到任何一隻貓咪的回應，牠看著一屋子的貓咪，把尾巴甩得更起勁了。 </p><p>左右左右左右。右右左左左右…左！ </p><p>有趣極了。小狐狸翹著嘴。不知道他們打算什麼時候出手呢？ </p><p>…雪豹爸爸清了清喉嚨。 </p><p>“怎樣的籃子？”黑貓終於抑制住想玩那條尾巴的本能，收回了視線，用一種公事公辦的語氣問道。 </p><p>“接大蘋果的籃子。”小狐狸比劃了一下。”這麼大喲～” </p><p>“一隻小狐狸吃那麼大的蘋果？”布偶貓舔著他的巧克力棒棒糖。”好貪心啊喵。” </p><p>“奇路，語尾不能帶喵，講過多少遍了。”黑貓對牠的弟弟訓斥道。”去關禁閉。” </p><p>“可惡。” </p><p>小狐狸神奇地看著布偶貓自己把自己鎖進籠子裡。 </p><p>“這是哪裡的大蘋果？”黑貓的注意力重新回到小狐狸身上。 </p><p>小狐狸想了一下。 </p><p>“路上遇到的。”牠含混地回答，顯然不想任何人知道大蘋果的存在。 </p><p>那聽起來沒什麼問題，黑貓掃視著記事本，確認般點了點頭。 </p><p>“你的皮毛很漂亮，”黑貓說，”就用那個支付吧。” </p><p>皮草商？小狐狸往地上撓著爪子。牠這是…進黑店了嗎？  </p><p>“不准撓我家的地毯，啊，毛線勾出來了，賠償金，就用你的尾巴好了。” </p><p>好可怕。 </p><p>小狐狸夾著尾巴飛快地溜了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>✥</p><p> </p><p>小狐狸坐在樹下，掰著手指。</p><p>小蜘蛛不想大蘋果被吃掉，拒絕了牠。</p><p>貓咪萬事屋不想招惹幻影森林的大蘋果，在第三次拜訪的時候回絕了牠，甚至還退回了牠獵回來的狐狸尾巴和特地剝好的狐狸皮。</p><p>難道要找人類來幫忙嗎？</p><p>小狐狸皺著眉。</p><p>不需要呢。</p><p>牠最討厭人類了。</p><p>或許，是時候認識一些新同伴了？</p><p>小狐狸咬著爪子。</p><p>但牠很怕生。</p><p>不行。快想個好辦法。小狐狸催促自己。</p><p>牠已經在這裡待了很久，久到看過兩次四季輪轉了。</p><p>小狐狸渾身上下一個激靈。</p><p>看過兩次…四季輪轉？</p><p>須臾之間，狐狸換上了笑臉。</p><p>牠想到辦法了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>距離死神的豐收之日尚有一段時光。</p><p>小狐狸不僅重新給大蘋果唸書，還經常對大蘋果做一些莫名其妙的事情。</p><p>比如說在蘋果樹下撒尿。</p><p>“你是在宣示主權嗎？”大蘋果問，他認為這是一個值得正視的問題。</p><p>“我在幫你施肥。”小狐狸很是認真。</p><p>“為了讓你變得更美味，你需要最好的澆灌～♥️”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“當然也包括宣示主權♥️”</p><p>“…………”</p><p>小狐狸感受到大蘋果的不滿，那讓牠很是得意。</p><p>“你能把我怎～麽～樣～”</p><p>“這一點也不公平。”大蘋果隔了好一會才說話。”壞狐狸。”</p><p>“你這樣說，”小狐狸低喘了一聲，”會讓我興奮起來的♥️”</p><p>“變態。”</p><p>“啊～♥️”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小狐狸帶來的書越來越多，幾乎跟牠對大蘋果的興趣成正比。</p><p>那代表牠非常無聊。大蘋果想。但有故事聽總是好的。</p><p>“我一點都沒有瞭解！”小狐狸裝出懊惱的模樣。”我應該從行為上判斷他，而不是他說出的話。”</p><p>“他使我的星球芳香撲鼻、閃閃發亮。我不該跑掉的！”</p><p>“我應該在他的溫柔裡猜到他那些可憐的詭計。”</p><p>“倒過來了。”大蘋果說。小狐狸的語言天份明明很好。他有點懷疑牠是故意的。”我應該在他那些可憐的詭計中猜到他的溫柔。”</p><p>“我應該在他那些可憐的詭計中猜到他的溫柔。”小狐狸跟著唸了一遍，然後揚了揚那雙妖嬈的眼睛，咧開一個笑容。</p><p>“你就是無法忍住不糾正我，對不對？”</p><p>小狐狸慢悠悠地繞著那棵蘋果樹走，心思隨步履滴溜溜地轉。</p><p>“你不知道附近有山泉，卻確切地知道我唸錯的地方。”</p><p>“那首窟盧塔禱文，你甚至會背吧？”</p><p>大蘋果沉默著。</p><p>“這裡很久以前，是窟盧塔族的聚落呢。”</p><p>“人類用盡了行星的資源，貪婪地開發宇宙，最終引發了小行星集體墜落的災難。”</p><p>“轟動一時的火流星事件。屍橫遍野、血流成河。”</p><p>“這裡也是其中一個，災星隕落的地方呢。”</p><p>“那些隨著災星降臨的怪物，他們不僅偷盜金銀財寶，還會竊取智慧。”小狐狸怪腔怪調地模仿著人類說的話，從書塔蹭蹭蹭地跳到樹上。</p><p>“是這樣嗎？”牠趴到大蘋果旁邊問道。</p><p>“那些愚蠢的人類，自以為能擁有像你那樣詭譎睿智的頭腦嗎？”</p><p>大蘋果低低一笑。</p><p>牠幾乎什麼都知道。</p><p>那隻聰明絕頂的小狐狸。</p><p>“沒錯。”大蘋果說。</p><p>小狐狸臉上的笑意更深了。牠滿足地瞇起眼睛。</p><p>牠就知道牠會全部猜對。</p><p>他不是這裡大蘋果。他從來都不屬於這裡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小狐狸似乎打算就那樣駐紮下來，牠每天給大蘋果唸他想聽的書，看起來一點也不急著把他吃掉。他們從彼此試探中找到莫大樂趣，甚至比以往更為親密。</p><p>牠在謀劃著什麼。大蘋果想。</p><p>我應該在牠的溫柔裡猜到牠那些可憐的詭計。</p><p>只要牠一天還在我身邊悠轉，牠便必然是一隻對我圖謀不軌的陰險狐狸。</p><p>牠在等待什麼。</p><p>一個時機。</p><p>一個牠無法掌控，但必然會來臨的時機。</p><p>大蘋果思考著，看了一眼小狐狸懶洋洋曬太陽的樣子。</p><p>那讓他想起小狐狸許多可愛的模樣。</p><p>想起牠在雪地裡打滾的模樣。</p><p>原來如此。大蘋果幾乎是直接得到答案。</p><p>牠在等待冬天。</p><p>以柔軟的新雪作為舖墊，牠將會得到最完整無缺的大蘋果。</p><p>不錯的辦法。大蘋果心中讚許。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“小狐狸，你想追求什麼？”某一天，大蘋果好奇地問道。</p><p>“追求什麼？那可說不定～今天想要的，明天可能就不想要了喲。”</p><p>反復無常的小狐狸。卻也自由自在。</p><p>“我說不定在…追求—個最好的自己？”小狐狸漫不經心地舔著毛，”因為我想變成一隻最厲害的狐狸。”</p><p>“說不好我已經是了。”小狐狸舔起了牠尖尖的爪子。那隻精心打磨、塗炭生靈、戰無不勝的爪子。</p><p>“那麼你呢～”小狐狸問大蘋果。”你想追求什麼？”</p><p>“我也不知道。從來沒人問過我這個問題。”</p><p>“那在我以前，有別人想吃掉你嗎？”</p><p>“他們都在採摘的過程中死掉了。”</p><p>“有別人替你除過蟲嗎？”</p><p>“沒有。”</p><p>“有別人唸過書給你聽嗎？”</p><p>“沒有。”</p><p>“在你之前，不曾有任何人這樣對待過我。”</p><p>“在我之後也不會有～”小狐狸篤定地告訴大蘋果。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>大蘋果前思後想，決定跟小狐狸商量一件事。</p><p>“你可以不吃我嗎？”大蘋果問道，他的語氣，非常有禮貌。</p><p>“不可以喲～”小狐狸回答他，牠的語氣，非常的堅決。</p><p>大蘋果嘆了一口氣。</p><p>“你想反悔？”小狐狸問。”你不夠高興嗎？”</p><p>“你已經做得很好了。”</p><p>“只是？”</p><p>只是你能一直留在這裡，才是最讓我高興的事情。</p><p>“沒有只是。”他最後說，開始思考如何實施這個計劃。</p><p>讓小狐狸，一直留在自己身邊的計劃。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小狐狸今天在自己的果園照料果實。</p><p>於是大蘋果背著小狐狸把計劃跟小蜘蛛順了一次。</p><p>“在牠毒發身亡之後，把屍體連著我的種子，栽到這棵樹旁邊。”</p><p>“……”這根本不是一個計劃。小蜘蛛很無奈。”你真的要讓牠吃掉？” </p><p>“我答應了牠。”</p><p>“你什麼都給了牠，牠卻什麼都沒有給你。”</p><p>“牠給了我牠的時間。”</p><p>他大概沒有意識到。小蜘蛛想。他比他想像中喜歡牠。</p><p>“那在牠死之前，你會把秘密告訴牠嗎？”小蜘蛛問。</p><p>“妳還惦念著這個啊，瑪奇。”大蘋果語氣裡有淺淡的笑意。</p><p>誰會忘記啊？！小蜘蛛有些生氣。很多時候，沒有人知道他們家的大蘋果在想什麼。那是一顆光是存在已經違背常理的大蘋果。也因為這樣，所以大蘋果才會成為他們的大蘋果。</p><p>“你不告訴牠，是不捨得牠為你送死嗎？”</p><p>“我不會不捨得，我只是不確定牠是否願意為我這樣做。”</p><p>“那隻天天都來的小狐狸，牠願意為你做任何事情。”</p><p>大蘋果一語不發。</p><p>“你再不說就來不及了。”小蜘蛛催促。</p><p>“嗯，我知道了。”</p><p>小蜘蛛仍是不放心，但她知道大蘋果有自己的打算。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小狐狸搭了一個書屋，早上起來就能看到大蘋果。</p><p>牠每天都在研究那顆大蘋果。</p><p>在吃掉大蘋果之前，牠打算先把他摸個透徹。</p><p>“為什麼你的屁眼跟别的蘋果長得不一樣？”小狐狸躺在大蘋果下面，好奇地凝視著。</p><p>“那是花柱。”</p><p>“你有一個逆十字的花柱。”</p><p>小狐狸說道，伸出爪子，把軟乎乎的肉球印在上面。</p><p>“如果這是一個永生的記號，讓我替你解咒吧。”</p><p>就在那個瞬間，一朵小白花徐徐落在小狐狸的鼻尖上。</p><p>牠好奇地拈起，那朵花在牠手心融化滑落，像是一滴淚水。</p><p>下雪了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>凜冬如期而至。</p><p>小狐狸很高興。</p><p>牠坐在樹枝上，晃著短短的腿，愉快地哼著小調。</p><p>“在大大的蘋果樹下～遇見了你～♫”</p><p>“你看起來很美味～可以讓我咬一口嗎♪”</p><p>“這樣問道～♫”</p><p>“大蘋果突然說話了♪”</p><p>“你真漂亮～來陪我一下吧～♫”</p><p>“這就是我和你認識的經過噢。”小狐狸說，跳到大蘋果上。</p><p>“你好重…快下去。”</p><p>“我是一隻漂亮的小狐狸～♪”小狐狸在大蘋果身上肆無忌憚地趴了下來。</p><p>“每天都陪著大蘋果～♫”小狐狸舔了大蘋果一口。</p><p>好癢。大蘋果想道。</p><p>“快可以吃了～再等一下吧～♪”小狐狸頓了一下，一口接一口起舔了起來。</p><p>“……”牠的舌頭好軟。大蘋果忍耐了下來。</p><p>“山谷裡的大蘋果～我真喜歡你呀～♪”小狐狸把亂編的歌謠唱完，心滿意足地蹭了蹭牠的大蘋果。</p><p>“你喜歡我，不能帶我跟你一起去流浪嗎？”</p><p>“可是你是大蘋果呀～你的天職就是被吃掉。”</p><p>“……我不是本來就是大蘋果。”大蘋果慎重地思索了好一會，終於決定把秘密告訴小狐狸。</p><p>與此同時，森林裡響起一陣騷動，頃刻之間，小狐狸看見面前聚集了好多從未看過的生物。</p><p>牠驚訝地看著一直被牠當作彈跳床的骷髏頭傘菇，竟然露出一對狹長的眼睛瞅著牠。陸續向牠靠近的還有一頭孟加拉虎，眼鏡王蛇，凸眼魚，河童，木乃伊，科學怪人，當然還有小蜘蛛。</p><p>小狐狸那雙金眸閃閃發亮，它們平常都躲到哪裡去了？</p><p>“你們每一個，看上去都十分美味呢～”這是小狐狸對它們說的第一句話。</p><p>“…………”這是小狐狸獲得的回應。</p><p>“小狐狸，這是一棵魔樹，我的靈魂被困在裡面。找到火紅眼的天使，解開他身上的鎖鏈，便能解開我身上的詛咒。”</p><p>“要信任他嗎？”奇妙的生物們竊竊私語，交換著疑慮，”那可是一隻狐狸。”</p><p>“偏偏是一隻狐狸嗎？”(ب_ب)</p><p>“牠看起來就長著一張叛徒的臉，我不喜歡牠。”</p><p>“我信任牠。”</p><p>大蘋果一開口，質疑的聲音通通靜默下來。</p><p>“小狐狸，只要讓我脫離詛咒，你想對我做什麼都可以。”</p><p>小狐狸舔了舔嘴巴，但口水很快又流出來了。</p><p>“我要怎麼找到那位～火紅眼的天使？”</p><p>“他長年把自己關在不見天日的高塔，從這裡一直往東方走，就可以看到它。”</p><p>“東方…”小狐狸望向太陽的所在，那看起來遙不可及。</p><p>野性的瞳仁一瞬收縮到最小，狐狸的金色眸子在太陽的照耀下熠熠生輝。</p><p>感覺會是很有趣的旅途呢。</p><p>牠邁開腳步。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>路途遙遠，危機四伏。小狐狸有幾次差點死在路上、死在刀山、死在火海。</p><p>牠從阿努比斯手上奪回了心臟，牠在三途河逆流而上，牠在諸神的黃昏倖存下來，在世界之端看著太陽在東方重新升起。</p><p>牠流過血、受過傷、甚至弄壞了兩隻爪子，卻依然百折不撓，一路上斬妖除魔，終於排除萬難，來到那座高高的象牙塔。</p><p>看來就是這裡了呢～小狐狸停下腳步，推開那道重重的大門。</p><p>隨著塔裡的光線漸漸消失，小狐狸不緊不慢地登上塔頂，一切都顯得遊刃有餘。</p><p>牠見到了那位火紅眼的天使。</p><p>那是一個全身被鎖鏈纏繞的少年，他將自己吊懸在房間中央，雙臂張開，垂著一頭柔軟的金髮。</p><p> </p><p>小狐狸知道少年的來歷。</p><p> </p><p>窟盧塔人的守護天使，因為在死神身邊見習而錯過了火流星事件。那場死劫無人生還，待他回來時，看見的不是焦黑的故土與屍體，卻是一座廢墟上的王國。憤恨交加的天使點燃了火紅眼，向他的仇人施下最惡毒的詛咒，把他變成一顆大蘋果，他要遭受無數次痛徹心扉的雷劈，他要看見閃電就懂得畏懼，他要永生永世地掛在樹上，在漫長時光裡百年孤獨。</p><p>天使復仇後仍是無法原諒自己，他把詛咒和鎖鏈綁在一起，從此把自己關在無人能達的高塔之中，像清教徒那樣自我鞭笞，像眾生那樣默默受苦。</p><p> </p><p>“你好。”小狐狸試探性地打了個招呼。</p><p> </p><p>金髮少年抬起那張清秀的臉孔，他的眼神本應帶著天神賜予的憐憫，此刻卻只剩下不近人情的冰冷，仿佛小狐狸是仇人的同伙。</p><p> </p><p>他知道小狐狸來的目的。</p><p> </p><p>“他有在懺悔嗎？”</p><p>“他只是掛在那裡。”</p><p>生氣的時侯，鍊子把他纏得更緊了。</p><p>小狐狸看著那個模樣，笑了起來。</p><p>牠繞著天使踱步，觀賞他痛苦的模樣。</p><p>“你應該愛他。”小狐狸說。</p><p>“什麼意思？我怎麼可能愛他！？”少年眼裡的天火盛大焚燒，迸發出一種不屬於人間的瑰麗虹彩。</p><p>意料之中的反應呢，小狐狸滿意地接續。</p><p>“你的族人教曉了你愛。”</p><p>“他教曉了你恨。”</p><p>“你痛恨他，甚至覺得自己失去了愛人的能力。”</p><p>“是這樣嗎？”</p><p>鎖鏈朝小狐狸揮來，小狐狸閃躲開去，嘴上依舊不屈不撓。</p><p>“如果一個東西，你可以恨它，你當然可以愛它。”</p><p>“你在族人身上學會了愛，因為他們活在愛之中。”</p><p>“你在大蘋果身上學會了恨，因為你活在愛之中。”</p><p>“愛與恨，本是一體兩面。”</p><p> </p><p>“你從來沒失去過愛人的能力。”</p><p>“也沒有人可以從你身上奪去它。”</p><p> </p><p>“因為那是你與生俱來就有的東西。”</p><p> </p><p>鎖鏈的聲音消失了。金髮的天使沉默下來。</p><p> </p><p>小狐狸掏出了一本卷宗。</p><p> </p><p>“那是…”少年微微震驚。</p><p> </p><p>“大蘋果說，這是人神之間的聯絡簿。雖然血淋淋又髒兮兮的，但這片土地的歷史，他都好好保存著呢。”</p><p>“他珍愛著那些古書們。”</p><p>“ “只要有人記得他們的文字、他們的語言，那他們就不算徹底滅絕。” “</p><p>“他是這樣說的。”</p><p> </p><p>“那首祈禱文，”</p><p>“他甚至不讓我唸錯一個字、唸漏一句話。”</p><p> </p><p>金髮的天使一語不發。鎖鏈鬆動開來了。</p><p> </p><p>小狐狸攤開那本卷宗。</p><p> </p><p>“天使大人。”</p><p> </p><p>牠認真地讀了起來。</p><p> </p><p>“這就是結束了。”</p><p>“謝謝您一直以來的守護。”</p><p>“人類種下的禍端，終究由我們來承受惡果。”</p><p>“這不是您的錯。”</p><p>“請您不要怪責自己。”</p><p>“不要懲罰自己。”</p><p>“天上太陽，地上綠樹。”</p><p>“我們的身體在大地誕生。”</p><p>“我們的靈魂來自於天上…”</p><p> </p><p>小狐狸把祈禱文唸完之際，牠聽到了鎖鏈啷哐落地的聲音。</p><p> </p><p>金髮少年在牠面前展開了一對美麗的羽翼。</p><p> </p><p>詛咒，解開了。</p><p> </p><p>“你會成為一個很好的…”小狐狸眼睛彎彎的，語氣親切而友好。”天神。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小狐狸在回去的路上陸續遇到孟加拉虎，眼鏡王蛇，凸眼魚，河童，木乃伊，科學怪人和小蜘蛛。那些奇妙的生物都對牠視而不見，唯獨小蜘蛛在擦肩而過時向牠道謝。</p><p>“謝謝你讓我們恢復自由。”</p><p>小狐狸一瞬睜大了眼睛。</p><p>大蘋果騙了牠。</p><p>牠不只解開了他的詛咒，還解開了整座森林的詛咒。</p><p>他們都走了，那大蘋果呢？</p><p>大蘋果呢？？？</p><p>小狐狸變得心急火燎。</p><p>牠覺得自己快要生氣起來了。</p><p>而牠生氣起來的時候，會發生非常可怕的事情。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小小的四肢拚命跑著，用爪子撕開一切擋路的生物。</p><p>銳利的眼睛一刻不停地掃視著，全身的感官發散開來，搜索一切關於大蘋果的氣息。</p><p>沒有！到處都沒有！！</p><p>他去哪了？</p><p>他會在哪裡？</p><p>他會等他嗎？</p><p>怎麼可能…他可是一直一直一直都在拖延時間啊。</p><p>因為他從頭到尾都不想被牠吃掉。</p><p>他只是想利用牠。</p><p> </p><p>狐狸的面目變得猙獰起來。</p><p> </p><p>死神大開殺戒。</p><p>屍橫遍野。</p><p>血流成河。</p><p>沒一會，牠就厭倦了。</p><p>渾身血污。</p><p>牠跳進山泉，洗了個澡，把水全部抖乾。</p><p>又變回一隻漂亮的紅毛狐狸。</p><p> </p><p>要回去嗎？小狐狸想。不過，回去的地方又在哪裡呢？</p><p>牠只想起高高的書塔，想起森林和沼澤，想起那棵大蘋果樹。</p><p>想起那顆大蘋果。</p><p>他已經自由了。</p><p>他應該逃走了吧？</p><p>而牠也沒有可以回去的地方了。</p><p>牠從來就沒有可以回去的地方。</p><p>也許是時候開展一段新的旅程了。</p><p>前方一定有更多美味的果實等著牠。</p><p> </p><p>更多…美味的果實？</p><p>他們會比大蘋果更美味嗎？</p><p>那顆獨一無二的大蘋果？</p><p>那顆牠在茫茫人海中遇見的大蘋果？</p><p>他們還能再度相見嗎？</p><p>小狐狸的腳步頓了一下。</p><p>不對。牠應該想像那些未知的果實，而不是想著他有多好吃。</p><p>小狐狸忍耐著，但牠的口水又流出來了。</p><p>不行。</p><p>牠把口水擦掉。</p><p>不行。</p><p>牠又擦了一下。</p><p>不行呢。</p><p>牠還是好想吃掉那顆大蘋果。</p><p>好想吃掉他。</p><p>只想吃掉他。</p><p>現在就想。</p><p> </p><p>小狐狸的眼底滿是陰霾。</p><p>這樣一來，要找線索的話，目的地只有一個呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>牠晝夜不停地趕回幻影森林，銀河在牠身上流淌，世界在牠股掌之中斗轉星移。</p><p>在某個天色漸光的清晨，牠終於重新來到蘋果樹下。</p><p>“你活下來了。”</p><p>黑髮黑眼的男孩向牠轉過身，逆十字的披風在他身後獵獵翻飛。</p><p>小狐狸沒有因為那句話停下腳步。</p><p>牠來到他的面前，身上依舊披星戴月。</p><p>“我是一位來自遙遠星球的小王子，我叫庫洛洛。”小王子蹲了下來，為牠拂去身上的星塵。</p><p>縱然他是牠最深痛惡絕的人類，小狐狸撲上去的時侯想道，但他還是牠的大蘋果。</p><p>“輕點咬。”人類眼裡滿是寵溺。</p><p>小狐狸紅了眼，牠才顧不得這麼多。</p><p>人類輕聲嘆息。</p><p>被牠噬咬的時候，才知道牠是這樣地渴望我。</p><p>“吶。”他把手伸進小狐狸的嘴巴裡，堵住了牠的啃咬。</p><p>小狐狸噙著庫洛洛溫暖的血，愣了一下，那個模樣還真有些可愛，庫洛洛想。</p><p>“作為一隻狐狸，你是我見過最厲害的小狐狸。”</p><p>“但我是人類，你應該知道，我可以輕易地殺死你。”</p><p>“不…或許不像想像中輕易…”</p><p>“同歸於盡嗎？”庫洛洛喃喃自語。</p><p>小狐狸正覺得和這個人類撕殺到死也不錯，人類又改變主意了。</p><p>“我保證我們的戰鬥不會同歸於盡。”</p><p>“？”</p><p> </p><p>“同歸於盡的意思是，這世界再無你的存在。”</p><p> </p><p>小狐狸明白了人類的意思，吐出他的手，吃吃地笑了起來。</p><p> </p><p>牠是一隻瘋狂的狐狸。庫洛洛早在見牠第一面的時侯就知道了，哪有正常的狐狸會對著一顆生長在毒沼中的紅蘋果流口水，天天泡在那棵詭異的魔樹旁跟他聊天。</p><p> </p><p>“庫洛洛。”小狐狸叫了他的名字。</p><p>“你愛上了一隻狐狸嗎？”</p><p>“一隻整天都在想怎麼吃掉你的狐狸？”</p><p> </p><p>“那你愛上我了嗎？”庫洛洛問，”一個人類。”</p><p> </p><p>“不知道呢～或許要等你死了才知道吧～”</p><p> </p><p>牠是一隻很笨的狐狸，庫洛洛很多時侯都這樣覺得，瑪奇總是在這點特別同意他。笨到無可救藥。</p><p> </p><p>“那我現在告訴你答案吧。”</p><p> </p><p>小狐狸跳起來抓住庫洛洛的手，牠現在顧不上咬他了，人類竟然試圖自殺，牠從以前就懷疑這顆蘋果有自我毀滅的傾向，但現在不行，絕對不行，牠還未好好享用過他呢。</p><p> </p><p>“你討厭我，我也討厭你，巴不得你趕快去死。”庫洛洛說，他的表情很柔和，任由小狐狸用爪子攥住他的手。</p><p> </p><p>小狐狸眨巴著眼。</p><p>好像哪裡不對勁。</p><p> </p><p>“你一點也不在乎我；在我眼裡，你就像塵埃一樣，完全不值一提。”</p><p>“不對。”小狐狸反駁起來。</p><p>“哪裡不對了？”</p><p>“…………”</p><p>小狐狸低下頭。“你真掃興，庫洛洛。”</p><p>“我現在不想吃你了。”</p><p>“喔。”</p><p>“都怪你，害我沒有事情想做了。”</p><p>“喔。”</p><p>小狐狸開始舔著他的傷口，替他止血。</p><p>庫洛洛撫過牠美麗的皮毛，眼神幾近沉溺。</p><p>“你以後會忘記我嗎？忘記自己曾經在一個人身耗盡心思，奉獻光陰？”</p><p>“或許吧，好狐狸從不留戀過去～別人總說我沒心沒肺呢～”</p><p>小狐狸說著，從身上掏出一盒泡泡糖。</p><p>“這是我小時候很喜歡的一款糖果，它叫做Bungee Gum～我一直把它帶在身上。”</p><p>“你要分我吃？”小王子笑問。</p><p>“不，它是我的。我只是想告訴你，這是我小時侯很喜歡的一款糖果…”</p><p>牠很多時候都不坦率。庫洛洛想。甚至非常笨拙。</p><p>小狐狸感覺自己被抱了起來。</p><p>“等你死了以後，我要用你的皮毛做一件大衣。”</p><p>“天天披在身上。”</p><p>“真是殘忍。”小狐狸忍不住咬了他一口。</p><p>“你又要吃我了？”</p><p>“我當然要吃你了，我本來就是因為喜歡你而想吃你的～”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“那你想從哪裡開始吃？”對於本性難改的小狐狸，小王子覺得有些氣餒。</p><p>“哪裡都可以嗎？”</p><p>“哪裡都可以。”</p><p>“那就先從你的心開始～”</p><p>“那個啊，”小王子從容一笑，”早就被你吃掉了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>